Midnight Bandits
by monkeygirl77
Summary: The Midnight Bandits are a group of teens who break into museum's late at night and steal an artifact, what one of the bandits was not expecting was to see a certain person who would recognize him. Least to say, Ahkmenrah is not a happy camper.


**Just something that came to mind while searching through my feeds.. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Ok So I know that Nicky, at the end of the movies wasn't in college as of yet, so what if he fell into the wrong crowd and they tried to rob one of the landmarks, the museum. It just so happens to be the museum Ahk and his family are at this month. I can imagine that our favorite Pharaoh wouldnt be too happy that our favorite night guards son is doing this..**

**Ahkmenrah would like to say he had helped raise him better then that.**

**So this little master piece came into creation.**

* * *

><p>Nicky knew it wouldn't be a good idea, considering what he knew about certain museums when he was younger. But things were different now, he was older, he was 18 now, not a little kid anymore.<p>

"Nick take out the guard"

Jake's voice shook him from his thoughts as he spoke through the walkie talkie ear piece. Looking back on it he really should have recognized the guard, blond hair and all, but he didn't (which would have consequences all in its own) but he locked to night guards door anyway and went about completing the next part of his part of the plan, picking the lock on the loading bay door.

"Jake I'm in, now what?"

Nicky was nervous as he made his way silently in the surprisingly well lit empty museum. Nobody was here, or awake, so why were the lights on? It didn't matter, they were here for a reason and that was the plan he was sticking to. Nothing would stop him.

"Alrighty Nick can you see the art room?"

"Yes, on the left"

"Ok, in there, the vase on the display table, take that with you"

Nicky nodded at the silent instructions, looking back when he heard sneakers hitting tile floor, Max and Ruby were behind him. He sent them a questioning glance and they pointed at the sign on the wall, three down, Egyptology. His heart twisted at the thought of his friend. He shook his head though and they froze.

"Max, Rub, Go around the other way"

"Why?"

"There's cameras in the front of the exhibit, with sensors that would go off if they're tripped."

They nodded and turned to go around the other way. Nicky went back to his plan, looking back and forth uneasily. It was too quite, too quite even for exhibits who weren't mov- weren't there. He froze, his mind panicking for a moment. How hadn't he noticed that before! None of the exhibits were in their exhibits!

Nicky took a deep breath to calm himself, it wasn't as if they would know him anyway.

"RETREAT! RETREAT! LIVE ACTORS ARE HERE! ITS A NIGHT TOUR! I REPEAT ITS A NIGHT TOUR! EVERYONE SCATTER!"

Nicky was short of breath for a moment. Oh, this was just great, a full month of doing this and they get caught now. Nicky turned and ran down an unknown hallway.

He ran for quite sometime before he ran smack into someone. They had to work here, or exhibit here, if you were going by the weird yet slightly familiar staff that was in his line of sight.

"You are one of those thieves, and yet you look familiar to me"

Nicky knew that voice,not well, but knew it. The only question his mind could come up with was, What are they doing here?

He did the first thing that came to mind, he pulled the pepper spray out from his hoodie pocket and sprayed it in the guys face as he got to his feet. The guy cried out and dropped the staff as he grabbed at his eyes. As the thing fell Nicky saw it, and frowned. He knew this man, he knew him and if he was here the that meant that-

"My love!"

"Father! What has happ- Nicky?"

Nicky knew he was never getting out of here.

The guys wife, Ahk's mom, rushed to her husbands side sparing the kid of eighteen a look as she passed. Nicky was half tempted to not answer the pharaoh behind him. But then the voice came. The voice and his full name, two things he had not heard since he was 10 and hot glue gunned Steve's phone to his hand. His dad was off that night and had left Ahkmenrah in charge of Nicky.

Ahkmenrah may have been over 4,000 years old, but he was not an idiot.

"Nicolas"

It was that 'so help me' voice.

"H-Hey Ahk"

Even he knew it was a pititful attempt.

He saw the young pharaoh's eyes harden as he stepped forward, with a grip of steel he grabbed his bicep, and walked calmly over to his parents.

"My son, do you know this miscreant?"

"Yes, Father, and he will be dealt with accordingly for his actions. Are you alright Father?"

Ahk's dad nodded and then shook his head, hands coming up to rub at his eyes once more as the burning sensation returned. Nicky stiffened as Ahkmenrah reached down for the canister in his hands, eyes turning harder once he realized what it was.

"Water, Father you must wash your eyes with water. I must deal with this one at the moment"

The young Pharaoh left no room for argument as he, and his captive, spun on his heel and made their way down the hall. Nicky became increasingly nervous as the longer they walked the longer his friend was silent.

"So... Ahk..."

"Don't you 'So..Ahk' me"

"Its all a big misunderstanding, honestly"

"No, it is not, they have you on tape, once Tilly realized she could not get out of her station she knew that the midnight bandits were hitting us. Honestly, Nicolas, I thought I'd helped raise you better then this"

Nicky was stunned into silence. This was becoming a lot like those nights at the old museum when he would get in trouble for messing with Steve, to similar to be comfortable. He remembered once, how Jed, who had been big for some reason he can't seem to remember at the moment, had had the same exact grip on his arm after one bad altercation with Steve as the cowboy had lead him to a bench, removed his belt and threw him across his knee.

"Ahk, no, I'm not a kid any more!"

The hand around his arm tightened briefly as they exited the Egyptology department and familiar faces filed the room. There was Atilla, Jed and Octavius (Who were once again life size for reasons unknown) arms crossed as they looked at him, Teddy was on Texas, his eyes hard.

"You act like a child then you will be treated like a child"

Ahkmenrah looked up at the President atop his stead and Teddy nodded, tossing the pharaoh his riding crop.

"Nicolas if you do not stop struggling then I will allow Jedidiah to see to you once I am done"

"What are they even doing here!"

Now, Nicky knew that he could only stall the inevitable for so long but that wouldn't be for lack of trying. You had to give him credit there.

"They're visiting this month, as well as my family"

"When we heard of the description of the boy who had locked Tilly in her station, we knew it had to be the only person who could do that and get away with it"

Nicky's response was a yelp as he was pulled over Ahkmenrah's silk clad lap.

* * *

><p>Larry rushed in a little under an hour after. Tilly said something about ninja swords and Larry nodded absent-mindedly as he looked around for his friends and son. Teddy's group had just returned, somewhat larger then it was when he had left.<p>

"Teddy, have you seen my delinquent son?"

The president nodded, pointing out the Egyptology department.

Larry nodded as he made his way down the hall.

"Your son is important to my son"

It wasn't a question, it was a statement as Larry came to a stand still by Shepseheret, Ahk's mom. Larry looked confused as she pointed at the two. Nicky was bundled up in Ahk's robe as the pharaoh played with his hair smiling as the action still brought about sleepiness.

"Ahkmenrah never let just anyone touch his robe, let alone wrap themselves in it"

"Larry of Brooklyn, I have not seen my son as happy as he was tonight when he saw young Nicolas, and I being his mother want nothing more then for my son to be happy."

Larry wasn't sure where this was going for the moment but quickly caught on, smiling himself when Nicky muttered something and latched onto the wrist of the hand playing with his hair, something he hadn't done since he was a kid. Ahkmenrah was happy to let the child latch onto his left had as he brought his right hand up to continue running his fingers through Nicky's now straight hair.

"I think that it would be best if he returned with you, Me and His Father will be fine"

"There is a bond between them that we can not bear to break"

Larry, nodded silently thanking them. Now all he had to do was wake Nicky up so they could get on the road. If not, then Atilla could carry him out.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO!<strong>


End file.
